Arrow Prompts
by canarysisters
Summary: Submit your requests for scenes / stories in the reviews. I'll also add my own stories which will be mainly Laurel Lance and Laurel / Oliver centered.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Man Who Cannot be Moved**_

 _Relationships: Oliver x Laurel, Laurel and Sara, Laurel and Quentin, Oliver and Nyssa._

Oliver stood in front of the old playground he had used to frequent, with a small photograph in his hands. This was where he had met the most important person in his life. And now he had returned in hopes of finding her.

He stared at her smiling face, full of hope and joy. Could she ever have imagined this situation? Where everyone had lost hope of finding her alive. He could see that first meeting clearly in his head. A bully had pushed him to the ground and he had scraped his knees. She had stormed over and told him off, in her childish squeaking voice.

That was the day he had met the love of his life. Laurel Lance. He knew that the hunt for finding her was the only thing that was keeping him from breaking down. He wanted to sit in this corner and hope that she would come back to him. Back where she belonged.

He didn't know where she was, how she was or even if she was alive. But he carried on. He placed fliers all over the cities. Her father scoured for leads. Felicity listened to interrupted transmissions on different frequencies. Sara Lance was unable to be found at this time; otherwise, her resources and determination would be of great use. There was one person who was still available.

"This is where you met her?" The familiar British accent broke his train of thoughts. He turned to look at her, standing there in her cape like a warrior. There was steel in her eyes, with a hint of worry. He knew she and Laurel had bonded over their common love for Sara.

"Yeah. The best day of my life," he said wistfully.

"We have to find her, Oliver. She would do the same for us." Nyssa glanced at the playground and her steel resolved to get these two lovebirds back together.

"I swear Nyssa, I will not rest until Laurel is found. And then someone is going to pay."

It had been a month since she had last seen him. The most important person in her life, beside her family. She wondered how her father was holding on. He had a heart condition, and hoped (though she knew it was fruitless) that he was not overdoing it. Her sister was probably off saving the world. She knew how furious and ruthless Sara would get if she found out.

She was sitting in a chair, with her hands behind her back. They were tied so tightly that the ropes were cutting into her hands. She had been held hostage for a week because she refused to give up the information fat her captors wanted. The Arrow was a vigilante who was trying to clean up the street from crimes like drug dealing, burglary, robberies and even murder. This gang had grown sick of it.

They had heard on the news that the Arrow had saved Laurel Lance several times and guessed a connection to her. She had been working on a drug case against this very gang, helped by information from the vigilante. One night, closing up later than usual, she had been confronted by two darkly dressed men.

She had taken self-defense classes. She had trained by herself. Nyssa and Sara had helped out a lot. She had taken down one man by kicking him in the groin and thrown a purse at the other man catching him off guard. She slammed him into the ground and then punched the other guy in the face when a scarf came around her neck and started strangling her until she blacked out.

Her keys were the only thing found the next morning.

No, she wasn't going to put Oliver in danger just to save herself. Besides, she trusted Oliver and his team. She knew that sooner or later she would be found. She just had to hold on.

The door behind her opened and she shivered involuntarily. They had threatened to do some very disgusting stuff to her over the few weeks. She had a feeling her luck was about to run out.

In the lair, Oliver was pacing. "We need a new strategy to find Laurel. Clearly, they're not holding her for ransom."

Quentin Lance was running his hand over his head. "What are we going to do? My baby girl's been gone a month."

"Felicity, run a search on all of Laurel's active cases and filter out the ones who are the most dangerous. Also run a search for recent parolees."

Felicity's eyes went wide as she read a news article. "Oliver, I think we have to consider a far more frightening possibility."

Oliver's eyes went completely blank and his expression turned to stone as he read an article about the disappearance of ADA Laurel Lance. The author speculated that this might be an attempt to lure out the identity of the Arrow from Ms. Lance and cited the various incidents that the vigilante saved the prosecutor.

Thea regarded her brother with a worried gaze. She knew he had a tendency of blaming himself, and this was Laurel. The love of his life. The person who had stood by him at his highs and his lows, through his mistakes and his accomplishments. And now he was thinking that he might lose her, and it was all his fault.

Oliver looked at the team coolly. "We need to send a message through the TV stations tonight. Felicity, run a search against Laurel's against the data on the criminals we have apprehended."

He looked at his Arrow hood solemnly. "This ends tonight."

Sara Lance was beyond furious at Oliver. He hadn't told her about the disappearance of her own sister, although he wouldn't have been able to contact her. How the hell had he not found Laurel by now? The elevator door opened and she stormed into the lair, stopping when numerous people turned around and looked shocked. One of them was her father.

He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh darling, I'm so glad you're back."

Sara glared at Oliver. "Any news on Laurel?"

"Yes, actually. Why don't you suit up, Sara?"

Laurel moaned when she heard the door to the side being pulled open. She could see only blurry shapes of people, but could distinctly hear her name being called out. A woman in white leather leaned down beside her and started untying her ropes.

"Laurel, wake up," the familiar voice stated. The other figures were moving around the room, looking for her kidnappers.

"Sara, is that you?" She muttered, the haze clearing a bit and her sister's worried face becoming clearer.

"Ah, Mr. Arrow. It was about time we met." The deep voice of a man startled Laurel, who then looked at Oliver standing there in the green hood. She knew him better than anyone and knew that his blood was boiling. That goon should run for his life.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life by kidnapping, Ms. Lance," Oliver growled and shot an arrow into his chest. He looked at Sara who was holding Laurel and motioned her to leave.

When Laurel woke up, she was in the hospital with Sara on her right side and Oliver on the left. Her father was asleep on the sofa and Thea was leaning against the wall. She smiled, blessed to have such wonderful people in her life. She gasped in pain when she moved a little, and Oliver & Sara immediately woke up.

"Laurel, I'm so sorry," Sara apologized. "If I had come back earlier, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much."

"Sara, don't be ridiculous. You have nothing to be sorry for. Look, you're so tired and it shows on your face. Go home and rest. We'll talk later, okay?" Seeing that she was about to protest, she assured her further. "I'm fine, sis. I have Thea, Dad and Ollie."

"Call me if you need me. I love you, L." Sara leaned down and hugged her before leaving.

Laurel turned her head to the other side to see Oliver wiping tears from his eyes. "Dad, Thea, could I have a moment alone with Ollie?"

Quentin looked hesitant but a firm glare by Laurel caused him to leave. She then focused her eyes on her boyfriend, who was looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"Oliver, look at me." He turned his head to look at her full of sorrow. "This is not your fault."

"But it is, Laurel. I got your name associated with the Arrow and that landed you in trouble."

"Ollie, I'm a big girl. If I thought you were at fault here, I would have told you so. Come on, Ollie. I have been freed after 1 month. This is a cause for celebration. So give me a smile okay?"

When he still didn't smile, she poked him in his side. And got a twitch. She did it again. The same reaction. She tried one more time. Oliver gave in and smiled, giving Laurel a huge relief. She truly couldn't relax until she had seen that smile. And for Oliver, his world wasn't complete without Laurel Lance.


	2. A Brotherly Relationship

Team Arrow stood in the lair, looking at their latest task on the TV screens on the wall. There was a robbery taking place at a bank downtown and all they knew was that three men had entered the bank three minutes ago, wearing black masks and carrying machine guns. The cashier had pressed the silent alarm and then surrendered immediately. The SWAT team and the FBI had reached two minutes after the alarm sounded, the bank located in the heart of the city.

"Laurel's keeping me updated on the situation," Sara said breaking the silence. "The robbers have made no demands and if they only wanted money, they would have been out of there already."

"Then what the hell do they want?" Oliver asked.

"Isn't it possible that they just didn't get out in time before the police showed up?" Felicity speculated.

"Felicity's right, guys," Diggle agreed. "They will probably use hostages as leverage to escape uncaught."

Sara's phone rang. It was her sister. "Sara, you have to get moving now," Laurel said quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just looked at the security footage, to take names on the hostages. Thea is stuck inside. You have to get her out."

Sara looked at Oliver and Roy with a horrified look on her face. She gulped and said, "Ollie, Thea is inside the bank," she said and watched his expression became stone cold and Roy's turn to one of angry determination.

Oliver grabbed his bow and glanced at the team. "Let's get moving."

The SWAT team leader handed a bullhorn to Laurel. "Maybe you'll have better luck with these stubborn idiots than me, Ms. Lance."

She nodded and brought the bullhorn closer to her mouth. "This is Laurel Lance from the District Attorney's Office. We're willing to negotiate if you let the hostages go."

10 seconds later, the phone rang. Her boss nodded and she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Ms. Lance, isn't it?" A deep voice spoke into the phone.

"I'll let three hostages go, two pregnant women and a child, on one condition."

"I cannot grant you immunity; that's above my pay grade."

"Nothing like that," he said. "I want you to come into the building."

"Oliver, there's a situation," Felicity's voice rang out in their earpieces. The three vigilantes were currently on the roof on the opposite side of the bank, trying to see the best way to get in the bank unobserved.

"What is it now?" He growled, worried about her sister.

"The robber wanted Laurel in the building in exchange for three hostages. And she granted his request."

Oliver glanced at Sara, whose body had just stiffened. Roy just punched the ground hard, not even wincing because of the adrenaline running in his body.

"Why would they want Laurel in there, unless it's somebody she put away? Felicity."

"On it."

"What's the plan, Oliver?" Roy asked urgently. He could just imagine how scared Thea was inside. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to move, now.

Oliver glanced at his apprentice, worried that he might unleash his rage on anybody that tried to hurt Thea. He understood the feeling; he would do the same for Laurel. "We're going around the back of the building. Sara, tell your dad to make sure there's no cop guarding the back door. Once we're in there, Roy, get the hostages out of there. Sara and I will tackle the robbers."

Laurel walked into the building with her hands up. Of course she wasn't going to relinquish the chance of saving the lives of 2 heavily pregnant women and a child. If they wanted her inside, they probably wanted to kill her. Another reason she went inside was Thea. That poor girl was probably so scared. One of the robbers ran their hands over her body, checking for weapons, then stepped back.

The leader of the group walked cockily towards Laurel. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Lance. Too bad it's under such circumstances because I would like to have a long talk with you."

"Let these hostages go, Turner. You want revenge against me, just let these people go."

"Oh, Laurel," Turner said as he removed his mask to reveal a scarred face. "You gave me this blemish on my face, and you're going to pay for it."

Thea looked horrified as the man grabbed Laurel by the waist and began dragging her to another room. "Stop!" She shouted.

Turner turned around to see Thea shaking as she struggled to stand up. Laurel's enemy smirked at the petite girl standing up for herself. "And who are you, little girl? A friend of Ms. Lance, here?" He pointed a gun at Thea. "I wonder how you would feel if I stole her from you."

The door behind the counter slammed down and everyone looked over to see a man in a green hood, a man in a red hood and woman in a black leather costume. Laurel smiled as Oliver and Sara started fighting the other robbers, while Turner contemplated his next move. He grabbed Laurel by the throat and slowly moved towards Thea's side of the room, a gun to her head.

Sara looked over to see her sister about to lose consciousness in the choke hold and Turner moving closer to Thea. Roy knocked out the man he was fighting and jumped over the counter towards Turner.

"Stop right there, Mr. Good Guy," Turner taunted as Roy pulled back the arrow on his bow. "I have two very pretty girls near me. Do you want me to hurt them?" Thea hit him on the back with her bound hands, causing him to release Laurel but in the chaos, the gun he had pointed towards Roy fired.

Laurel watched horrified as Thea's boyfriend fell to the ground, unknown to Thea that it was Roy. Oliver and Sara, now free from the fighting, stood in front of Turner. Oliver pulled back the bow and fired it into his shoulder twice before he knew what happened. Sara bent down and checked on Roy. He was losing blood fast.

"We have to leave, Arrow." Oliver picked up Roy and threw him over his shoulder, not before giving Laurel a last glance indicating to take care of Thea.

"Diggle, call Lyla. Arrange for a doctor. Roy is hurt."

Oliver placed Roy on the table in the middle of the lair and then stood away, running his hands over his hair. "This isn't your fault," Felicity said standing next to him.

"Yes, it is. I brought him into this and he's constantly getting hurt. I don't want him to live the life I'm living."

"But he's already doing that, Oliver," Felicity reminded him. "He's doing something meaningful in his life and he feels good about it. You caring about him is good, though, because he really just needs someone to love Roy for Roy."

 _"_ I just can't keep watching him getting hurt over and over," Oliver said shaking his head. "He's like Thea for me; he needs to be protected."

"Don't act like this isn't a dangerous profession, Oliver," Diggle said. "I have healed numerous wounds of yours and I will continue to do so. We can't stop Roy from doing what he wants just because of this."

"Damn right you can't," Roy said from behind him. Oliver turned to see the boy holding his right side.

"You shouldn't be standing up right now, Roy," Oliver said blankly. Roy glanced at Diggle who understood what the boy was trying say. He wanted a minute alone with Oliver.

"Oliver, why are you trying to stop me from doing something I love?"

"Because I can't lose another person, Roy," Oliver said loudly. "Losing another person will break me and losing you will break Thea. You're not just my apprentice Roy, you're my brother. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, if we're brothers, then how can I let my older brother go out into the field without me? I'll always be by your side Oliver, except when you are being stubborn about matters like these," Roy smiled.

Oliver placed a hand on his shoulders. "Come let's sit down."


	3. I'll Be There For You (Tommy and Oliver)

I'll Be There For You

Relationships: Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen, Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn, Oliver and Malcolm, Laurel and Oliver.

16 year old Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance glanced at each other worried. The third person of their unbreakable friendship had been missing for several days. And both of them had the worst of thoughts running in their heads. For everybody knew that Malcolm Merlyn was one of the most vicious, ruthless people in the city. And nobody knew that better than his own son.

Their hearts broke for their best friend when he walked into class with a huge bruise on his face. He slouched in his seat next to Oliver, ignoring the concerned gaze of his friends. He just wanted to be left alone, to drown in his misery. If his own father couldn't love him, who else would?

If Oliver knew the kinds of thoughts running through Tommy's mind, he would have smacked them down immediately. But Oliver could only watch helplessly as Tommy isolated himself from the world. He could only watch as new bruises appeared on his friend's body every day, but he couldn't do that because Tommy refused help.

Laurel's father stated that an investigation couldn't be conducted unless they had a witness. Malcolm Merlyn was quite devious. He would never treat Tommy badly when either Oliver or Laurel were around. And even the bruises weren't enough evidence, as Tommy could give any number of excuses for them.

"Tommy, talk to me, please," Oliver whispered when the teacher's back was turned. Tommy remained stubborn and kept his head focused on his work. "Why aren't you talking to me? You know my family would support you on any action you take."

Tommy looked at Oliver with a blank expression. "Oliver, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Oliver waited at the coffee shop, waiting for Laurel to arrive impatiently. He gave a small, tensed smile when Laurel sat down in front of him, her eyes scanning the room.

"What have you planned?" Oliver asked.

"Look, Ollie. Tommy refuses to say anything against his father, and my father says that's because he's scared. We have got to get some evidence against Malcolm. Something video or audio, otherwise Tommy will never file a complaint."

"I'll talk to Malcolm," Oliver growled, thinking of the words he would say.

Laurel put her hand on Oliver's. "Please for God's sake, be careful. We don't know what resources he has, Ollie, but I'm sure he won't hesitate to get rid of you if you pose trouble."

Oliver knocked on the front door of the Merlyn mansion. He was shaking on the insides at the thought of confronting such a monster, but he would do anything to rescue his best friend from this nightmare. Malcolm opened the door, an astonishingly handsome and fit man in his early 40s. He gave a smile, but his eyes showed he was surprised to see him here.

"Oliver. Tommy's at the library."

Of course he is, Oliver thought bitterly, anything to get away from you.

"Actually, Malcolm, I'm here to talk to you," Oliver said and was pleased to see him taken aback. Malcolm stepped aside so Oliver could walk inside. They stood face to face as Oliver took a moment before speaking.

"I'm here to talk about the way you treat Tommy," Oliver started. Malcolm raised his eyebrows and smirked, as if daring him to continue. "For the last two years, I have seen Tommy change from a happy, bubbly boy to someone who's afraid to speak to the outside world. And he is afraid because you're emotionally and physically abusive."

Malcolm stepped closer to Oliver, all hints of amusement gone, his eyes cold as steel. "You should get out of here before you do something you might regret."

"He's afraid to speak about what you do to anyone, even me," Oliver yelled. "Please, Malcolm. I'm begging you. If you can't take care of your son, let him come and live with me."

"Lower your voice, Oliver. And what I do with my son is my business. You have no right to get between us. Yes, I might discipline him sometimes, but that is for his own benefit. Now, get out. And if you mention this conversation with anyone, you and your family will regret it."

Oliver walked away from Malcolm, even though he wanted to punch him right in his smug face.

"Oliver, wait," Malcolm turned around. He walked forward and opened his jacket. Inside was a recording device, one you could buy from any store. Malcolm glared at Oliver now. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? That I would spill all my secrets and then let you walk away? No one will believe you, Oliver. They'll think it's just rumors because Tommy will never speak against me. Now go."

Oliver sat on the window seat in his room, looking at the rain pouring down on the ground below. It suited his mood perfectly. He had gone there to confront Malcolm and instead had run out of there with his tail between his legs. He just wished he could do something for Tommy. The poor boy had already been through enough.

Thea rushed into his room, tears in her eyes. "Ollie, it's Tommy. And it's not good."

Oliver rushed downstairs and saw his mother and father standing outside the living room. They stopped their discussion and looked at Oliver sympathetically.

"It has gone too far," Robert stated. "No child should be treated like this."

Oliver walked into the living room and what he saw there broke him. Tommy was curled into a fetal position, his arms around his face to keep himself safe. Oliver's blood boiled as he noticed the blood on his best friend's shirt. A tear escaped his eye as he realized this was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," he said kneeling down in front of him. "This is my fault for confronting your father."

"N-no," he said weakly, holding his ribs as he sat up. "You just stood up for me, Oliver. You treated me like a brother by going up against my father. And this beating I just got made me realize that I need to be stronger. I need to make him pay for what he has done."

Oliver placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Definitely. Malcolm deserves the lowest of the low."

"He wanted me to stop being friends with you, but I refused. That just made him go harder on me." Tommy wiped a tear. "The reason I was holding back from was two-fold. One, I didn't want you to get hurt. Two, I thought if I lost Malcolm, however horrible he is, I would have no one. Because nobody can love somebody so damaged."

"How can you even think that? I will always be there for you, Tommy. Even when nobody else is there, I

l always be by your side. Now come on, we're taking you to the hospital and I'm calling Detective Lance."

"Ollie!" Laurel embraced Oliver, as both of them tried to convince themselves that Tommy would be okay. Detective Lance was there, and gave a small smile when the two broke apart.

"I don't understand how any man can do that to his own child," Lance looked disgusted.

"Well, Malcolm isn't you, Dad. Poor Tommy," Laurel said, upset at her friend's condition.

Robert and Moira arrived, the former shaking hands with Lance. "Detective, Tommy has no other family. We want to take him in."

"I'll have to talk to my boss, Mrs. Queen, but I'll get it all sorted out. You will probably have to legally adopt him because Merlyn is going to jail."

After the nurse told them that Tommy was awake, Oliver and Laurel entered the hospital room going to different sides of the bed.

"Thank you for all … ".

"Don't say another word," Laurel admonished. "If one of us is facing a rough time, we're all facing a rough time."

Oliver and Tommy smiled at each other.

"I love you, bro."

"I love you too, Oliver."


End file.
